1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a switchgear.
2. Related Background Art
A switchgear is a device for opening and closing a power circuit. The switchgear includes two contacts, and enables electrification when these are in contact with each other, whereas a state in which the power circuit is broken occurs when these are separated. When the switchgear changes from an electrically connected state to a disconnected state by separating the two contacts, arcs (sparks) tend to be generated between the contacts. Since arcs tend not to last in a vacuum, switches in which two contacts are housed in a vacuum chamber are known in the art (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-342359, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H07-296687, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-72179, U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,759, and European Patent No. 1367616A1).